Monsters are made not born
by Bellatrix grindelwald
Summary: 2019. 2 girls, Lexi and Bonnie, get bitten by Remus Lupin. They then have to adjust to a dark and twisted Wizarding world. Nothing is true to the books, the author got it wrong. The Wizarding world is racist and homophobic and England might not be worth saving. Rated mainly for very very strong language.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story I wrote for a friend. It's probably my longest one yet. Bonnie and Lexi are mine, but most of the characters belong to Jk Rowling. 

"I could liken you to a werewolf

The way you left me for dead

But I admit that I provided a full moon"

Fiona Apple

Bonnie, known to some as Bon-Bon, and Alexia, known as Lexi, woke up sick and tired in a room. It was the day after the November full moon. Both girls had come from Kent, to London, for a dress making workshop. That had been yesterday. Their mothers had been seeing a show, some comedian or other. Bonnie and Lexi had left the workshop alone together, and remembered nothing else. And now they were both scared and confused. "Lexi?" Bonnie asked, her voice laced with confusion. "Bonnie? What do you remember?" Lexi asked. Bonnie blinked, searching for anything. "Yellow eyes. I remember yellow eyes." Bonnie said. "me too. Glowing yellow eyes" said Lexi. Suddenly the door opened. 3 men walked in. One was maybe 20 or so, with blue green hair. The other two were older. One had scars across his face. The other had very messy dark hair. Both were too thin, and had dark, hopeless shadows in their haunted eyes. Men forced to grow up too soon. Men who had faced cruelty and depression. The man without scars began to speak. "My name is Sirius Black. This is my partner Remus Lupin. And our son, Teddy Lupin. This is going to be difficult, so let's get straight to the point. Wizards exists. And live in secret communities. And last night, Remus sort of bit you. Him and Teddy, their werewolves. You are both infected. I don't know how to make you understand... " Sirius trailed off. "I fucked up your lives!" Remus snapped. "any hopes, any dreams you had? Forget them. Expect to live a life with every one sneering at you, laughing at you, or shying away in fear. A life where it is illegal for you to get a proper job. Any work you will do will be dodgy backstreet jobs where you will get paid pennies for a days work. You aren't allowed to join groups, socialize with muggles, marry, vote, set foot in a hospital, go to school, be a jury member, most Wizarding shops and restaurants won't let you shop there, you can't do anything!" Remus said. He looked pained. "well," said Lexi, borderline hysterical "schools not a problem. We're both home educated."

_Unregistered werewolf _

_I felt a wave swell around my heart, suffocating me, choking me. No one will understand. Logical thoughts have no meaning in my mind, they are impossible, just not there. I am the victim. I am a monster. I am incapable of a single positive thought, I am alone in a cold, wide, freezing sea, and I keep going under. I can't stay afloat, all of this inside me, impossible to explain. I feel lonely, all alone, and hope has no place here, no hope visible on the horizon. I am drowning, drowning in my own ocean of tears and pain. Tears uncontrollably flowing down my face. _


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the 2nd chapter. Please review? I wrote a swear word in this chapter so sorry if you don't like that. It may get worse. All the recognizable characters aren't mine. Jk Rowling wrote them soooo. Yep. I love broken characters so they all have depression or are racist homophobic idiots as well.

"The long tears of women are silent,

So they don't wake those who sleep

So they don't wake those who sleep

Howl at the moon

Howl at the moon, I'll come find you

Howl at the moon

Howl at the moon, I'll come find you"

Laura marling

Bonnie and Lexi where crying. After Lexi's hysterical comment about being home educated, the shock was too much. Neither of them truly understood. Remus sighed. The next issue was far from easy, but it had to be done within 48 hours of receiving the bite. If it wasn't, all three of them could be sentenced to Azkaban. With muggles who survived the bite, the siring werewolf must take them to the werewolf registry. And explain the rules. And accept responsibility for being unchained on a full moon. Breaking the rules was never good. Of course, Remus was well connected, for a werewolf, but had it been a normal werewolf in his position, then they would get a fine and have no way of paying it, as a lack of a job leads to a lack of money, the werewolf would be sentenced to Azkaban. "this, er, look..." Remus stuttered. Teddy looked at his father. "you have to Register. Otherwise you'll be sent to Azkaban. Remus said." and I doubt that you would survive very long there." Sirius said. "It's awful, and werewolves get treated like animals. They don't see you as human." Sirius said with a frown. Remus shut his eyes."we need to go to the ministry of magic now." Remus said. Teddy looked at them with pained eyes. Lexi and Bonnie followed Remus out the door. Lexi seemed to unconsciously take the lead, Bonnie fell into step 2 steps behind, as though trying to copy Lexi, to not do anything wrong. Remus led them to a telephone box. It was old, and anywhere other than London would have looked out of place in 2019. Remus dialed them in, talking into the phone. The box moved, into a building. "Werewolf" snapped the guard. "Your kind aren't permitted wands in here. If it were up to me you wouldn't be allowed them at all but, you know. Just give me the wand" Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket and handed it to the guard. "wand?" Lexi muttered. "sh. Keep your head down. Try to ignore them. This is not a good place." Bonnie said. The guard handed Remus a large badge that read "werewolf." Remus shut his eyes again, and bowed his head in a grim acceptance. "these two are also werewolves." he said. "muggles. I bit them. I'm taking them to the registry. The guard handed identical badges to Bonnie and Lexi. "pin them on your shirts. I need to warn you what will happen. They will intoragate you, and they, they will brand you." Remus said. Horror filled the eyes of both girls. "what? Brand?" Lexi stuttered. "they do it with a spell. On your left arm. Your registry numbers. They want us to be more like fucking animals they can just control. I am so sorry."

Unregistered werewolf

A brand. Like an animal. Like a fucking animal. I hate this. What the Hell is going on? What is wrong with society? Didn't the Nazis do similar things? Crap. My life is over. I'm a teenager, I've said that before, but now, this time, I believe it. I am a person, not an animal or an object. Not something to be branded. We walk down a corridor, into a lift, I'm in a daze. Into a room. With pink laces and kittens. And a woman who looks like a fat toad with a bow in her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

So my 3rd chapter :) in one day. Please review... I wish Remus and Sirius where mine. Jk Rowling however, can keep umbitch because no one likes her. Umbridge is evil :)

If you could only see the beast you've made of me

I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

Screaming in the dark

Florence and the machine

"hem, hem" Umbridge coughed. "I am Dolores Umbridge. Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." "I bit them. There muggles. I brought them here to register, as the law requires." Remus said. Dolores coughed again. "very well." she began questioning the girls, all the information for the registry. "well. I must say it was very good thinking of Newt Scamander to set up a registry. It really helps control the monsters hidden in our society. It really was disgusting how nice Dumbledore was. Imagine, a werewolf in a school. I mean imagine those poor innocent children. They must have been traumatized. Now, the numbers." Remus was stood behind Lexi and Bonnie. He placed a fatherly hand on their shoulders. "sorry." he muttered miserably. "stop apologizing" Bonnie said. "sorry won't stop us getting bitten. Or help us now, will it. So stop." lexi said. "sorry" Remus apologized. Then he winced. A sorry just felt a necessary answer. He couldn't help it. "hem, hem. I don't have time to listen to half-breeds argue." she cast a spell, and Lexi and Bonnie felt their arms burn with the pain of a 3rd degree burn.

_Werewolf number 614572._

_There, now I am marked. Like an animal. Like the monster wizards believe me to be. I have felt like an animal before, when people would talk about how to recognize home educated children, and they would say look for the scruffy ones. The ones with wellies in a museum. I never wore wellies in a museum. Or else, in a group of people, reaching out to take food at the same time as others, and being called a vulture. I hated that. It always made me feel dirty. Greedy. Not as important. Being sent to bed early, had a similar effect, though that made me feel like a child, not an animal. After being called a vulture, I never took food first anymore. I am not a vulture. Not an animal. I dislike eating in front of people. I'm not anorexic, I eat at home fine, but I will not be called an animal. I guess that is the point of the brand. To make me feel like an animal. Like the monster that they believe I am. So I don't feel like a human. I hate it. I hate this brand. _


	4. Chapter 4

There is a reference to les miserables in this chapter. Please review :) also, if anyone knew of any song lyrics about werewolves or moons that you want at the start of a chapter please ask :) still not mine, I'm not a millionaire

I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow, moon shadow, moonshadow

Leapin and hoppin' on a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow

Cat stevens

"you must carry this rule book whenever you leave your house. You must also wear this badge. It is a criminal offense to be found without them." Umbridge said, handing Lexi and Bonnie a book and a badge each. The book was heavy. 247 rules about what they could and could not do."you are free to leave" Umbridge said. Lexi, Bonnie and Remus got up quickly, and left the building. Out of the ministry of magic, in the muggle street Remus stopped. "you two have a choice. Either, you can leave now, find a backstreet job, beg, resort to stealing from bins, judandging by your age and gender, becoming the next werewolf Fantines, like most werewolves, or you can come to mine and Sirius's place. James Sirius Potter must be about your age, and Teddy is there of course. You can live with us for as long as you need. Forever, if you want. I don't work, and you won't have to either. Sirius is, in Wizarding terms, a millionaire. After most of his family died, Bellatrix, Lucius, Ted, Dora, Andromeda, and Regulas, Sirius inherited everything. We have more than enough." both girls looked at each other. Lexi spoke first. "I have no wish to live on the streets I want to come with you." Bonnie nodded. "I don't want to be Fantine either." Bonnie said. They headed back to the house. Remus showed them a room they could stay in. He left them there. After a while, Teddy came in. "hey. I know how you feel. Sort of. I mean I'm a werewolf too. It won't be easy at all. And the law says you can have no contact with muggles. That includes your family. They will, well your family will be informed that you died in a car accident. I'm so least you have each other."

_Werewolf number 614572_

_At least. At least we have each other. So we are numbers with no family. They will think I'm dead. Me, their not quite good enough daughter. Always a disappointment. But still, I needed them. And they loved me. And now, I have no one. I am completely alone. Except for her. I have her. Number friend. Practically my sister. She will understand me. But can I trust her? I always have difficulty trusting. I do trust her, I do. she is my only friend now. How do I live like this? Can I give up? _


	5. Chapter 5

So, obviously jk Rowlings still. Please review :) what could I do better :) how many spelling mistakes have I made :) I'm sorry about the mistakes :) seriously though, what do you guys think :) and this chapter contains references of rape and suicide, as well as homophobia and self harm.

I see a bad moon a-rising

I see trouble on the way

I see earthquakes and lightnin'

I see bad times today

Creedence Clearwater Revival

Teddy is still talking. "have you read Harry Potter?" I hear it's big in the muggle world. At least, that's what I've been told. Course, I can't socialize with muggles so. However, Jks story was wrong. Sirius didn't die, neither did Remus. Remus and Sirius have been together since high school. Tonks was my surrogate mother. Snape is alive. The Weasleys are very prejudiced against werewolves, less so against muggle borns. Ron and Newt Scamander along with Dolores Umbitch made most of the rules that ruin our life. Bellatrix and Narcissa saved Harry. Voldermort and Bellatrix, I mean, he raped her. Tortured her. She eventually fell pregnant. He forced her to carry his child. She gave birth and then killed herself. It's illegal to be gay or transgender in our screwed up society. Dumbledore was executed because of that. As was Grindelwald. Sirius and Remus hide their relationship. The truth is, no one expects anyone to be with a werewolf. A few Fantines of course is acceptable, but to love a monster. A few people know the truth, but not many. Delphini, Voldermorts daughter, Bellatrix's child, didn't kill anyone, but was targeted, framed, arrested because of who her father was. She was imprisoned in Azkaban, but Albus and Scorpius rescued her. They moved to the Netherlands. Just outside Amsterdam, there is a campsite on a beach. They run it. We were going to move there, but... " Teddy's monolog was interrupted by a shout from Sirius "Come and eat dinner!" Lexi and Bonnie followed Teddy Downstairs.

_Werewolf number 614572 _

_Later on, lying in bed, the familiar urge takes over me. It's a nothing. It's a need. It's like something I just do. I scratch my arms, my body, my legs. I just keep scratching. I'm not thinking anything in particular, I'm not thinking how worthless I am, I'm just scratching. It's not self harm, not really, because self harm needs a knife or a blade. Self harm needs a need, a feeling, a want, this, it's more an obsession, and addiction. And then thoughts overwhelm me. I am a werewolf. I am real. I am fictional. I am a monster. I am a werewolf. Werewolves aren't real. They belong in programs, like teen wolf or the origanals. Not in real life. Not in me_.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :) so this chapter is a bit more hopeful:) and we meet James Sirius Potter :) once again, not mine. I wish I was Jk Rowling though. There is a reference to the fault in our stars in this chapter.

You hear him howlin' around your kitchen door

You better not let him in

Little old lady got mutilated late last night

Werewolves of London again

Warren Zevon

Come morning, Bonnie awoke first. She always had, on sleepovers. At about 9am, Lexi awoke, and they both went downstairs. Teddy, Remus, Sirius, and James Sirius Potter were sat around the table. James introduced himself. And then began talking about a plan. "I don't know how you girls would feel about it." James said. "but my brother, his boyfriend, and Delphini run a campsite in the Netherlands, just outside Amsterdam. And the laws surrounding werewolves in the Netherlands are a lot less strict. I am moving out there to be with my brother, it was the first ministry of magic to legalize gay rights, and it's stupid here, I don't like it, and I'm a rich well connected, half blood, straight, wight, human man. I thought you might come... They are so much nicer than England. The Wizarding community in general, there are laws against the discrimination you face here. There are laws against being homophobic and wizards are encouraged to allow werewolves decent fair paid jobs. But once we leave... England would not allow you to come back over its borders. The Netherlands ministry will welcome us with open arms. But you would leave England once and forever." James said. "it is entirely your choice." Remus said. "I will do as you do, and support your wishes. Its the least I can do, after ruining your lives." "can we go to our room to discuss this? " Lexi asked. "of course," Sirius said. "take as long as you want." Lexi and Bonnie left the room, and went upstairs to their bedroom. "lexi..." Bonnie said. "I want to leave. We have both been to the Netherlands, it was nice, and I can't live like this. The discrimination. The registry number tattooed on our arm, the laws, we do not have a family or friends anymore, I feel no loyalty to a country so filled with hatred." lexi nodded." I agree Bonnie. We will go to the Netherlands. We can be like Hazel and Gus, we'll live happily there. And Teddy, he's so cute. I have a total crush on him." they both laughed. "well personally I prefer James. He is better than Teddy." Bonnie said, and they both fell about laughing.

_Werewolf number 614572._

_How small, how shallow, how insignificant a stupid girly innocent crush is. How odd to even think about the soft feel of his lips against mine. How unreal. Once, a long time ago, we had a crush on the same boy. Jack. He was immature and annoying. I realize that now. Our friend Christina teased us about it. Why would we have a crush on the same idiot boy? Why do we have crushes now? I don't want to leave England. Not really. But I know this isn't the England I grew up in. I will not have a life here. But in the Netherlands, I could have a life. A chance at happiness. A job. Kids. A life. I need hope that Amsterdam is better_.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello :) everything belongs to Jk Rowling. This chapters a bit slow:) I know the last couple where as well, but they speed up a bit soo. :) please review :)

I was a teenage werewolf

And no one even said thanks

And no one made me stop

The cramps

Bonnie followed Lexi downstairs into the room with every one. "we want to go. I for one, and Bonnie too, cannot live as a number. We choose to leave England." Lexi said. Sirius nodded. Remus seemed to relax. "good choice girls. That was the ideal option. I promised I wouldn't in any way interfere with your choice, however I am proud of you. You made a hard choice, that no one should have to make, especially at your age." Remus said. "we will leave in 3 days. Werewolves are forbidden from using portkeys, and you cannot apparated. The only way is by muggle means. The ferry from Dover to Calais will allow you a chance to visit your homes in Kent before we go. Is there anywhere you wish to visit, to say goodbye to?" Lexi nodded." I want to go my home, and see the beach and my house. And look at my parents. Even if they think I'm dead. I won't speak to them, don't worry, I'm not crazy, I have no wish to be arrested." Lexi said. Bonnie looked at Lexi. "I want to go to my village. Say fairwell. I need to say goodbye to move on." Bonnie said. Remus nodded. "the ministry is cruel and heartless. I wish you were never forced into this. Everything the ministry does is for the greater good. No matter how many lives they destroy in the process.

_Werewolf number 614572_

_My parents think I'm dead. They are mourning for a child who is still alive. How can a government do that? I will never live in England ever again. My parents will be wasting their tears, but I am not dead. Like the Capulets mourning Juliet. The house will be too quiet. But if I ease their pain, I will be arrested. Imprisoned. I might be executed. I do not want to die. My life might be really really fucking shit right now, but if it can get better, in the Netherlands, if I can rebuild something resembling a life, then there is hope. And hope is what is stopping me from drowning._


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is really short and just a filler. I swear I will get to the action soon. Everything belongs to Jk Rowling still. Please review :) I'm about halfway through the story.

It'll all collapse tonight, the full moon is here again

In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding

It has no name, there's one for every season

Makes him insane to know

Sonata Arctica

The plan was made. They would go to Lexi's town first. And then they would drive to the village Bonnie lived in, and then they would go to Dover, and get the ferry to Calais. From Calais they would drive through Belgium to Amsterdam, where they would get visas to stay from the ministry of magic. They would then drive to the small campsite about half an hour away from Amsterdam. They could live in the little camping houses, and help Albus, Scorpius and Delphini run the campsite. It would work. Remus, Teddy, James, Sirius, Bonnie and Lexi would leave England.

_Werewolf number 614572_

_Right. So now I am leaving. I am lying in bed right now. Thinking. It's past midnight. Probably nearly dawn. I am leaving. Leaving England. I've traveled before. Been all around Europe. France, Switzerland, Germany, Austria, Spain, Italy, and I've been to the Netherlands before. We went there together. Me and her. We spent up past midnight in the seaside campsite talking about books. Giggling. Maze runner, hunger games, divergent, the hate u give, the fault in our stars, and of course, Harry Potter. The story Jk Rowling wrote though. Innocent, suitable for children. Not the truth. We discussed Sirius and Remus for ours. But now... They exist. They were broken in the books but less so. Jk lied. She glorified the truth so it was no longer the messed up fucked up reality of my existence_.


	9. Chapter 9

Lol still belongs to Jk Rowling. This chapter has more action. Finally :) I'd love some reviews please :) also, I ran out of songs about werewolves or the moon so I'm just gonna do songs relevant to the chapter.

Look inside

Look inside your tiny mind

Now look a bit harder

'Cause we're so uninspired

So sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor

So you say

It's not okay to be gay

Well, I think you're just evil

You're just some racist who can't tie my laces

Your point of view is medieval

Lily Allen

Same as the night before, Bonnie awoke first. The plan for today was to buy supplies, ferry tickets, and James and Sirius wanted to say goodbye to a few people. Of course, they could return, but they were unlikely to for a long time. Remus and Teddy didn't really have many people to say goodbye to, being forbidden to talk to muggles, and most wizards refused to talk to dark creatures. James and Sirius left. Remus, Teddy, Lexi and Bonnie went to the shops to buy food. However, being banned from the muggle world, they went to Diagon Alley. As they left the house they had to pin the moon badges on their shirts. "of your found not wearing them, they will arrest you." Teddy said grimly. The 4 werewolves went into a shop called Thomas and Finnigans food store, but as they went up to the counter the man with sand hair refused to let them buy the food. "get out. Monsters! I don't serve your kind. Go back to Hell where all monsters belong!" he said, pointing at Remus's badge. "I'm sorry." Remus said, dropping the shopping and leaving. "why did you let him throw you out like that? Like you were someone's old rubbish" Lexi said. "he was well within his legal rights to do that, Lexi. Normally Sirius shops. We will try down knockturn alley. They are usually more accepting of different species." Remus led them to a turn off. It was a run down, poor street. It was lined with shops, and had multiple street stores. Hags, goblins and veela seemed to be selling the majority of stuff. There where wizards and witches, and there where lots of other species too. A house elf came running up to Teddy. "Teddy! Teddy! Dobby is pleased to see you sir!" the elf, dobby, squeaked. Teddy grinned. "Dobby, do you want to leave England with us?" Teddy asked. Dobby grinned. "yes, sir! Dobby will come. Dobby will be a good elf." Dobby said. Remus smiled. "go to my place Dobby, we'll meet you there later." he said. Dobby grinned. "yes, sir!" he ran off. They stopped at a food store. It was similar to Thomas and Finnigans, but more run down. Less clean. They went into it. The sign outside read fleurs grocery store. They selected the food they wanted and went to pay for it. The part veela behind the desk eyes flickered to the moon badges on their shirts. "hi" she said "I'm fleur. Thomas and Finnigans forbids veela, werewolves, and hags. So in this store any part or non human gets charged a fair amount, while humans pay double." Teddy burst out laughing. "well, miss fleur, you seem very nice." Teddy said. She handed over the food supplies and they paid. They left, and the muggles side along apparated to hogsmeade. First of all they went into the 3 broomsticks. The nice, posh pub. They went up to the counter. "4 butterbeers please." Remus asked. "you are having a joke." madame Rosmerta said. "get out." Remus turned to leave, but Lexi stepped forward. "we're not all criminals, you know. We have the money. You can't do this." Lexi said. "get out before i call the Aurors. I am perfectly within my legal rights. Get out." Hagrid walked up to them. "get out. We don't tolerate monsters here" Hagrid said. "you shouldn't do that." Remus said. "your shameful little secret might not be known, but if I let it slip, the humans won't want you, and you have been nothing but dreadful to magical beings. We will not welcome you." Remus said carefully. "Hagrid is a half giant!" Teddy shouted as the 4 left the pub. They could here an argument brewing. "Hogs head or home?" Remus asked. "Hogs head." replied Teddy. "I need to get drunk." they walked down the street. People moved away from them. They entered the hogs head. An old bartender was behind the bar. "do you want butterbeer or something stronger?" Remus asked. "the legal drinking age is thoroughly irrelevant when you have no rights anyway." "er..." Lexi trailed off. "4 fire whiskeys please" Remus asked. He threw a handful of coins across the table. "well" Remus said glumly "it is a lot cheaper here." a woman sat alone at a table just behind them. A badge on her chest, and a scar that only just missed her eye, were clear signs that she was a werewolf. She was clearly drunk. A man came up to the table that Bonnie, Lexi, Teddy and Remus where at. Tha man reached out, and ran a finger along Lexi's collarbone. He lent far to close to her. "hey pretty little wolf." he drawled. "can I buy you a drink?" Remus had tensed up. "Hello Fenrir. Please go away." Remus said. "oh, why. Is she yours? I thought you weren't the kind to go for innocent girls. Or wait, maybe she's not an innocent little virgin, huh? She done what most females of our kind our forced to. Sold her body, peice by peice? I must say, your father really ruined our lives, didn't he. For you, I am unregistered. And the darling bastard son of Newt Scamander is condemned by his father's laws." Fenrir ran a tongue down Lexi's neck."you fucking c*nt!" screamed the werewolf behind them. She lunged forward and plunged a dining knife into Greybacks back. Fenrir coughed, and fell to the floor, dead. "hi, I'm Johanna Lestrange. A relative of Leta? Her granddaughter. Are you Newt's? What was that about Newt Scamander?" Johanna asked. "I was the illegitimate son of Newt Scamander and Hope Howell." Remus said. "Newt Scamander set up the werewolf registry, claiming that werewolves where soulless, evil and deserved nothing but death. So Greyback bit me in revenge." Johanna smirked. "Johanna Lestrange? As in Angelina'Johnson's daughter? The one that got bit, so Angelina abandoned?" sadness filled Johanna's eyes. "yes. I am the child of Angelina Johnson and Rabastan Lestrange." Johanna's eyes flickered to the body. "I killed an alpha. I killed the alpha. His pack are gonna kill me." Remus narrowed his eyes. "we're leaving England. Day after tomorrow. To the Netherlands. You can come with us if you want." Johanna nodded. "I hate England." the group of 5 werewolves went home, where they found Sirius and James. "You where drinking without me?" Sirius whined. James was sulking. "how come you say I'm too young to drink? I'm the same age as those 2" James said. "werewolves don't get alcohol poisoning in the same way you do. Also, you are a person. And with having rights, means that you have a legal drinking age. It's not illegal for underage werewolves to drink, because no one cares if they die." Teddy said. "Johanna is coming with us. Otherwise the Greybacks pack will kill her, as she killed Greyback.

Werewolf number 614572.

I watched someone die. He deserved death, but I watched the shiny, toxic, deadly knife slip in his back. I watched the blood pour out. I watched the light leave his eyes. This other woman, Johanna, she is 17. She killed him. She killed a man. A monster, true, but I am also a monster. And do I deserve death? Is life like this truelly worth living? A life where I will never be a person. A life where I am nothing but a filthy animal. A monster that needs to be registered for the safety of the general public. I am just like greyback. I feel guilty, like it is my fault Greyback is dead. And I feel unclean. Wrong. Filthy. Disgusting. Monster. Murderer. Unnatural. Freak. Animal. Wild. Untamed. Unfit. Unworthy of even the simplest life. Nothing but a killer. A murderous number. I am invisible. I am Britain's invisible child.


	10. Chapter 10

So still belongs to Jk Rowling. I'm nearly finished :) just a few more chapters. This one is quite short.

I'm that bad type

Make your mama sad type

Make your girlfriend mad tight

Might seduce your dad type

I'm the bad guy, duh

Billie Eilish

This time, for the first time ever, Lexi awoke before Bonnie. She woke to the feeling of a cold, invisible tongue sliding down her neck. "Bonnie" she said. Bonnie woke, and together the 2 werewolves sat in silence for a while. At some point, they went downstairs. Everyone was very subdued. They where all thinking the same thing. Tomorrow they would leave England. And, for at least 5 of them, they could never return. Johanna looked embarrassed, hanging out with a group she had only just met was very awkward. Especially since she had killed someone in front of them. He was the first person she had ever killed. The day passed slowly, minutes drawing into hours, and quickly, time flying like a swallow flying ahead. They ate, though no one had any appetite. So Sirius gave up trying to feed them proper food, and they sat around eating way to much chocolate. They probably ate 3 bars each. Or more. Dinner time came and went, and no one ate anything. It grew later, past midnight. No one left the room to sleep, they all just fell asleep on the sofas, Lexi leaning on Teddy, Bonnie leaning on Lexi, James leaning on Bonnie.

Werewolf number 614572.

This is my last night in England. By this time tomorrow, I will have left. Never to return. But I left England the minute I was bitten. I cannot live here. Not now. I can't live in a country that sees me as an animal. Don't become the monster they say you are. But tomorrow, there is hope.


	11. Chapter 11

This is my last chapter :) there will be an epilogue. I really hope you enjoyed it :) obviously a lot of the characters are Jk Rowlings. Please review :)

Winter will leave us,

Left the end of my nose,

So goodbye old England 'till next years snow.

Laura Marling

Morning arose. The group awoke with aching muscles,and tired bodies, and stiff necks, from sleeping on a sofa all night. They got ready, and got into a car. Dobby joined them. The car was a green landrover. They left London, the unforgiving city, and drove for 2 hours until they got to Kent. They stopped in Lexi's town. Lexi snuck into her house, and packed some belongings into a purse with an enlargement spell on. She came back, and Bonnie stopped at her house, and took a few belongings. Although Bonnie could not say farewell to her siblings or parents, she said goodbye to her dog. They drove for 30 minutes, to Dover. They got on a ferry, with fake passports, and where about to leave. "stop them!" screamed a voice. Harry Potter stood, on the docks. "stop the monsters! Bring back my son!" Harry yelled. Johanna climbed onto the railings" you bought this upon your self you fucking bastard! If you weren't such a horrible person, your sons would want to be with you! " she yelled. The boat left the dock. Left Harry standing alone, abandoned by his sons. The boat left the docks, taking them all to safety.

Werewolf number 614572

I watch the white cliffs of Dover shrink away in the distance. I will never return home. I feel sad, of course I do, a deep aching depression that will never go away. But I am hopeful. Life will go on. I won't forget them, but I will build myself a new life. A home. But for now, I stand on the deck, and let the tears slip down my face. It is all I can do for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Yey! So this is the epilogue. Finally. It still belongs to Jk Rowling. :)

Happy new year, happy new year

May we all have a vision now and then

Of a world where every neighbour is a friend

Happy new year, happy new year

May we all have our hopes, our will to try

If we don't we might as well lay down and die

You and I

ABBA

They sit on the beach. It was the campsite the girls had been to before. Of course, they had arrived safely, gotten visas, settled down. All that was 5 years ago. Lexi wears a swimsuit, but Bonnie's arms are covered. They have been since she was branded. She lacks the confidence Lexi has. James sits by Bonnie. They are engaged now. A bump is showing through Bonnie's hoodie. She is pregnant. Lexi is curled up next to Teddy. They are married. Sirius and Remus are in the water. Remus is a much better swimmer than Sirius is. Though Sirius has more confidence. Albus and Scorpius are playing with selene, Delphinis baby daughter. Delphini is asleep, having a 6 month old baby is exhausting. Johanna went back to France. She tried to change laws about werewolf rights in England, but for now she has failed. She won't give up though. Dobby is cleaning the houses. Dobby always cleans, because Lexi and Teddy and Bonnie are messy. And Sirius. And Teddy isn't much better. Dobby loves cleaning. They are happy. They are sad too, a deep dark sadness that will never leave, but they are content with life for now. They set off fireworks later, as it gets dark. Most of them, except for Bonnie, Delphini and Selene, drink champagne. "happy new year" they whisper to each other.


End file.
